oprp_out_of_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheshire
"Crazy? Well maybe a little, but aren't we all a little mad? Besides, why do you care? You're already dead!" Not much is known about the mysterious Cheshire apart from his strange apperance and love of killing off anyone who sees him while he's working. The World Government has made it their goal to find out exactly who this man is and what caused his mind to become the shattered wreak it is. They also are asking for anyone able to stop his murder spree of any marines he comes across to do so with extreme caution. Appearance Cheshire is a very skinny man of average height. No one knows what he looks like in is fully human form as he only seems to appear in hybrid form. In this form his skin has a grey/purple tint and his his ears are long and come out of his short black hair. He also has a hairless tail that seems to be able to be used as an extra apendage much like a monkey's. His most distinguishable feature is arguably the never ceasing grin that goes from ear to ear and shows off his sharp pointed teeth. Cheshire is also rather good at hiding his identity when turning in bounties but no one knows what his disquise is because he kills all of the marines who have seen him after he gets his money. Personality Cheshire is aptly described with only two words. Criminally Insane. He hates the World Government and the Revolutionaries but never explains exactly why. He is willing to attack other pirates for a myriad of reasons ranging from being bored to their having a high bounty. He is smart enough to know when an enemy is to strong for him and will simply disappear rather than attempt to fight head on. If given a chance to kill said enemies in a sneak attack however, he will take the chance to kill a powerful foe and often follows up a successful kill with a psychotic laugh that haunts any who survive hearing it. History Cheshire's past is an unknown. All that anyone has been able to figure out is his past is painful and has something to do with the Marines and the Revolutionaries. Whatever his past holds, it has lead to a strong hatred for both groups amd Cheshire rarely hesitates when given a chance to kill members. Powers and Abilities Neko-Neko no Mi: Model Cheshire Cheshire has eaten the Neko-Neko no Mi: Model Cheshire or the Cat-Cat Fruit: Model Cheshire which allows him to turn into the Cheshire Cat or a Hybrid form. He has not yet accessed the full transformation but he is never seen out of his hybrid form. No one knows exactly what he looks like in human form. *Human Form **NA *Hybrid Form **Enhanced Senses - Cheshire has enhanced Sight, Hearing and Smell **Cat-like Reflexes - Cheshire * Cheshire Cat Form **Cheshire Grin - Cheshire fades out of or into sight with the first and last thing seen being his trademark grin and glowing cat eyes. Weapon Cheshire carries two large daggers but has never been seen using them. It is assumed that he is able to use them effectively but he appears to prefer killing with his claws. (Weapon): Dual Daggers *'(Weapon Trait)': NA *'(Haki)': NA Relationships *NA Trivia *Often people don't realize Cheshire is around until he starts to laugh when he attacks. *Cheshire has a love of cream and fish much like a cat. **He once killed an entire crew just because they scared away the fish whil he was fishing. Category:PC Category:Independent Category:DF User Category:Character